


I Miss You

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Dearest melancholy [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: :((, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Footsies, Good ol' healthy conversations, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Harry Osborn isn't dead, Harry and Peter kind of fucked because i'm trash but that's it, I tried to make them as in character as possible but whoopsies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Donald Trump, Mentions of Cancer, Nor is he trying to kill Peter but that doesn't mean they see each other at all, Out of Character, Pizza, Rooftop Conversations, Sad conversations :(, Some changes here and there, Talking, They're kind of dating, Wade doesn't talk much for once, We hate him too don't worry, forrrrr the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: To be completely honest, Peter didn't expect to be going off about his previous wrong doings to Wade, of all people. Not that there's anything wrong with him (they were probably dating for fucks sake), but the whole topic was a very touchy and very sore subject for Peter.Besides, it wasn't like everyone accidentally killed their girlfriends by shattering their bones.





	I Miss You

“I don’t know, I just feel like some people think I’m like, the literal definition of innocent, like, I’m really not? I’ve done some bad stuff I guess, but I’m really not how the public thinks I’m like,” Peter rambled, taking a bite out of the pizza he held in a loose grip. Deadpool and him were already done patrolling for the night, and decided to just buy a few (maybe six) boxes of pizza and just sit on Their Roof™. He didn’t even know he ended up just sitting their, gloves off and mask pulled up above his nose, and venting to his  _ maybe _ boyfriend Deadpool. 

They fucked and stuff, but they still had these dates and whatever. And they were only on a first name basis- he still hadn’t showed Wade his face, which was  _ why _ they were maybe boyfriends. 

“I highly doubt that,” Wade hummed. “Like, your whole schtick is being the hero, how the fuck are going to save people and be a bad person?” He scoffed, finishing off his slice of pizza. “And you can’t use me as an example, I may save people  _ now _ , but a year ago? Different story.”

It was weird talking to Wade like this. Not joking, kind of serious. He’s used to jokes and the self deprecation, but when it’s just the seriousness, it doesn’t feel the same. Hm. “I didn’t say I was a bad person, I said I did bad things. But like, just because I’m a hero doesn’t mean that I’m like,  _ immune _ to doing bad things,” Peter said, making an attempt at hand gestures with a slice of pizza in his hand.

“Alright then, enlighten me. What are some things that  _ you _ , Peter ‘golden boy, ‘you can’t kill people’, good morals, ‘I have to go because my aunt needs milk’’, last name here, done that can be considered  _ bad _ ?”  Wade scoffed, finishing another slice. He licked at his fingers before continuing to eat.

“Uh, let’s see,” Peter hummed, bringing his hand up, raising a finger for each thing he listed. “I haven’t paid for songs since 2010-”

“Like everyone else, but go off I guess,” Wade interrupted.

“Let me talk,” Peter huffed, shoving the other man. “ _ Anyways _ . One time my aunt asked me to get eggs, but I didn’t-  _ don’t say anything _ \- another time I was supposed to go pick up my aunt, but I forgot to do that too. The whole thing with my uncle, you know. I told you about that like a few months ago I think. Uh, I embarrassed this jock in high school because he deserved it.”

“So far you sound like you didn’t much of anything, baby boy. Like, not to be  _ that guy _ but it could be worse. Like, for example? I killed  _ tons _ of people, and some jackass called Francis took advantage of a man dying because of cancer just to experiment on him. That him being moi. You sound pretty golden right now, sweetheart,” Wade frowned, bumping his leg against Peter’s. 

With a sigh, Peter continued the fairly tame game of footsies, before looking down. “I don’t want to say that I was responsible for Doctor Curt Connors turning into a giant lizard, but I’m also  _ not _ not saying that I am,” he said, dropping his hand. “I don’t know, I had a relationship a few years ago, and there was this point where it was complicated. We broke up, but got back together later, but like, my best friend kind of fingered me before uh, we got back together,” Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his clean hand. 

“Kind of, huh? So one of the many things the great Spider-Man did wrong was get fingered by his best friend before getting back with his ex? I’m guessing?” Wade raised a brow at the other man, before pushing his now empty pizza box into the pile of other empty pizza boxes. He was done eating anyways, so with that, he pushed the last box towards Peter. 

“Not just that, not just that.” Rolling his eyes, he kicked Wade’s foot a little harder than necessary. “Uh, my best friend, Harry was uh, he was dying, and he needed my blood. I didn’t give it to him. ‘Course later he figured out it was me- Peter me- and it all just kind of went to shit.”

“Like, how shit? We talkin’ like, he blackmail you kind of shit, or threatened to kill your parents kind of shit?” Wade asked, using his hand as a headrest, his other hand cupping his elbow, forearm digging into his thighs. He swung his legs, ending their very brief game of footsies.

“Well, Harry went insane, I guess, he was dying from the same disease that killed his dad. Uh, he tried to kill me, and helped me kill my girlfriend,” Peter explained bitterly, keeping it short. He was still heartbroken over Gwen, and even though he wasn’t going to be able to fully blame Harry for it, he was going to place as much of the blame on him as possible.

“Woah woah woah, pull that taco truck back up, he helped  _ you _ , kill your girlfriend?”

“Something like that. He dropped her, I used a web to catch her, when she was still falling.” He cleared his throat, before wringing his fingers together, tugging at them and just picking at the spandex. “I can’t figure out how she died. Of course Harry made her fall, but I can’t determine if the whiplash or the fall made her die. When she fell, the way she landed, uh,” he paused, sniffling before continuing. “All her bones, from her shoulders up and ankles down were broken. Her torso didn’t even hit the ground,” he whispered somberly, rubbing his forehead. “The bones in her shoulders and neck didn’t even fit. It was because of spinal torsion or something. So they shattered on impact.”   
  


“Jesus.”

“Yeah.”

Pushing the pizza boxes behind them, Wade scooted closer to Peter, wrapped an arm around him, hand resting gently against the other man’s waist. He looked out towards to sky, frowning at the moon. “My girlfriend Vanessa died, so at least you aren’t the only one in the dead girlfriends club,” Wade said, chuckling without any humor. He leaned his head against Peter’s shoulder, fingers tapping to a rhythm unknown to both of them. 

Peter snorted before leaning his head against Wade’s. “Her name was Gwen Stacy.”

“Would you feel better if we visited her tomorrow?”

“In civvies?” 

“If you want?” 

“Yeah, okay. Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you.”

“No problem, Pete.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me the comments like "Wade is ooc" 'cause yes, I know. I still haven't gotten accustomed to his voice, and I'm trying to figure out how he sounds and how to write him. It's a lot harder than it seems. I suck at this. When I was writing this I struggled with trying to make it feel more natural, because it felt extremely forced when I was writing it, and I haven’t really dealt with that in awhile. It’s really messy. I’m trying man.
> 
> Also I’m using Ryan Reynolds and Andrew Garfield as Deadpool and Spider-Man, respectively, but it’s not my place to tell you that it is strictly them. Feel free to imagine them as the comic versions or as Maguire/Holland. 
> 
> I created a playlist to help cope with my feelings about Infinity War, but it just makes me sad. You wanna listen to it? [Here it is. ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYG85jqr9jkQ7BamkVz5Y_lGXL8mI6XmE)


End file.
